Unexpected Time Lord
by artistgirl1221
Summary: Time Star is just your average teen pony. Yet she doesn't know some things others do-like who are her real parents? What does her cutie mark even mean? Why does she have strange visions? Join Time Star as she travels deeper just to find out the strange truth of who she really is.


**Hey everybody! I'm new and I just wanted to say please review my stories so I can make them better! **

**Chapter 1**

**(Time Star's POV)**

"Thank ya very much, Time Star." Applejack thanked as she set down the last basket of apples next to the barn. A teen pony with a light and dark purple mane and tail trotted up with another basket of apples. She had two ponytails in with her tail flowing loosely. She had a beautiful white coat and dazzling emerald eyes. Filled with knowledge about almost everything, she was very smart about all but one thing-her cutie mark. Even though she didn't know what it meant, she carried on with life.

"No problem, Applejack!" Time Star beamed. "I love giving my time to help others."

"All the other ponies your age these days just wanna have fun and no responsibilities. It's nice to know that at least one of ya'll remember that you have chores to do aroun' the place."

Applejack took a sip of apple juice and handed one to Time Star. She sipped it gratefully and beamed about how good it was.

About an hour after a good talk with Applejack, Time Star bid farewell and headed back to town. A nice fall breeze swept over her and she shivered. Quickly buying a few carrots for her mom, Time Star's thoughts lingered over to her cutie mark again. _Why a clock? I mean, am I like a clockmaker or something? _Thoughts like this were normal for Time Star. She was interrupted suddenly, though when she abruptly fell down and many ponies rushed to her aid. Looking up with glazed eyes, she saw nothing but three ponies helping a fourth and running away from wooden creatures twice their size. One of the creatures took up the smallest pony and ran away. The other three yelled "Applebloom!" Then it was over.

When Time Star regained consciousness, it was only a little after the vision. Many different ponies were gathered asking if she was ok. Slowly nodding, she shakily got up.

"The Apple family! I have to warn them!" Time Star randomly shouted and galloped back to the apple orchards. Hoping it wasn't too late, she tripped but didn't fall. "Applejack," she cried. "Applejack!" Tears were now streaming down her face.

Alarmed, all the Apples ran out toward Time Star. Worried half to death, Applejack and Applebloom rushed to her side.

"What is it, sugarcube?!" Applejack hugged Time Star and looked her over. "Are you hurt?"

"Apple-jack," Time Star sputtered through gasps. "Yo-you're safe!"

Applejack smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She sighed and whispered. "I-I had another visi-" Applejack pulled her in the barn before she could finish. Nodding, Applejack sat down to listen. Time Star beckoned the rest of the Apples to come and then she started. Explaining from the time she was walking away to when she woke up, the Apples listened to Time Star's vision. They knew that Time Star's visions were usually correct. Having them many a time, Time Star's visions have stopped bad things from happening.

When she was done, Applejack immediately gave orders to the other family members to stop this from happening. "Big Macintosh, board up the fences and doors except for the back door. You'll lock it at the end of the night. Applebloom, feed all the animals then get a blanket and pillow to put in my room."

"Why in your room?" Applebloom questioned.

"Cuz' you're sleeping with me tonight." Applejack explained. "Right and Granny Smith, double check that the farm is as protected as can be. Everypony got it?" All the Apples nodded.

"Then scoot yer' caboose!" Granny Smith called. When everypony was gone, Applejack started to cry.

"Thank ya so much, Time Star." Applejack cried harder. "I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't warned us. Applebloom might have been taken away from us."

Time Star just nodded and left. Her heart was warm and yet it was as cold as the bottom of the sea. Helping ponies was a great thing….not knowing how the visions happened or who her real parents were or even not knowing what her cutie mark means just drives her crazy! Being so deep in thought, Time Star suddenly felt no ground under her hooves and she fell into a pond. Gasping for air, she swam over and got out. She flopped down just to be startled by an envelope hitting her out of no where! Looking up, a gray pegasus with a yellow mane and tail floated down.

"I'm sorry!" Apologized the gray pony. "I'm Derpy and I didn't mean to drop the mail on you!" Derpy helped Time Star up.

"Derpy!" A voice called in the distance. As it came closer, a brown pony with a darker mane and tail ran up. "There you are, Derpy! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Time Star noticed he had a strange accent and had an hourglass for a cutie mark. _An hourglass? _ Time Star thought. _That's an interesting cutie mark. _She was deeply embarrassed when she realized the brown pony had spoken to her.

"Oh, um….I'm sorry, what was that?" Time Star sheepishly replied.

"I had asked who are you and why are you wet?" He laughed. "I mean it isn't every day my companion and I just walk up to a strange and wet pony!"

"Oh, yeah. I'm Time Star. I actually just fell into the pond by mistake." Time Star shook Derpy and the stallion's hooves. "And who might you be? I know this is Derpy, but you must be new."

The brown stallion merely claimed that he was The Doctor. "I'm most interested in your cutie mark though." The Doctor stated. "Are you a clock maker of some sort?"

Time Star blushed. "Actually," she replied. "I don't know what it means. I've never really understood. All I know is that it appeared when I first had my visions."

"Visions?" The Doctor questioned. Derpy then explained about Time Star's odd visions, how they randomly happened, and how they often saved different ponies from disaster.

The Doctor thought deeply about this and then suddenly shouted, "That is brilliant!"

Time Star and Derpy both were confused. The Doctor explained something that neither understood.

Time Star then kindly interrupted. "It was nice to meet you and all, but I really need to get going, the sun going down and all." Then after saying goodbye, Time Star trotted off.

When she got home, she went to her bed and fell asleep right then and there.

The next morning, Time Star sleepily brushed her mane. When they were in two ponytails, she dragged herself downstairs to eat. Halfway out the door, her mom came downstairs and stopped her.

"We," Rosebud grabbed a struggling Time Star and walked toward the hospital. "are getting you a blood test."

"What?!" Time Star was still being pulled along.

"I'm worried about you." Rosebud explained. "Those visions are NOT a typical thing!"

So, Time Star and Rosebud went to the hospital, Time Star complaining the ENTIRE way.

In the hospital, Time Star went to a normal patients room where Dr. Nive took a blood sample then left to go to the hallway.

**(Rose Bud's POV)**

As Rose Bud watched Time Star go into the hallway, she slowly trotted down to Dr. Nive's office where he was looking at the blood sample. Dr. Nive had a disbelieving expression as he beckoned Rose Bud over. She nervously walked over.

"Time Star….." Dr. Nive began. He paused, then continued. "Her blood cells are," as Dr. Nive whispered into Rosebud's ear, she cried out.

"But," she stuttered. "But HOW is that possible?! Last I knew that huge war made them extinct and there was only one left."

Dr. Nive merely shook his head. He set his clipboard down. Then he gave Rosebud a slip of paper. "Here," Dr. Nive looked away. "If you want more information, go talk," he pointed to the name on the paper. "Go talk to him." Rosebud just nodded and left.

Walking home, Time Star kept bugging Rosebud if she could go out.

"Sure," Rosebud said in a daze. "Be home by dark." With that, Rosebud walked inside. She looked at the name and repeated it. "Dr. Whooves….Dr. Whooves…" Rosebud cried in frustration. "How could Time Star be one of the last…" Rosebud could barely bring herself to say it. "One of the last Time Lords?!"


End file.
